An optical module serves as an electrical/optical interface between an optical fiber and an electronic circuit. Optical modules include light emitting modules, light receiving modules and light emitting/receiving modules. For example, a light emitting module incorporates a light emitting device, such as a laser diode (LD) and a light emitting diode (LED), and a light receiving module incorporates a light receiving device, such as a photo diode (PD).
In general, the light emitting module has a light emitting device and a driving IC that drives the light emitting device mounted on a substrate, and the light receiving module has a light receiving device and a pre-amplifier that amplifies the output signal from the light receiving device mounted on a substrate. It is common practice to provide the optical modules implemented in this way with a shield against electromagnetic waves (see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-56190) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-121885), for example).
On the other hand, positioning and fixing of the end of the optical fiber is commonly achieved by positioning the optical fiber in a V-shaped groove formed in the substrate and fixing the optical fiber thereto by using an adhesive (see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-56190), for example).
According to an alternative method, an optical connector is attached to the end of the optical fiber, a ferrule corresponding to the ferrule of the optical connector in which the optical fiber is inserted and fixed is provided on the optical module, and the optical connector is connected to the ferrule of the optical module that holds the optical fiber on the side of the optical module (see Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-121885), for example).
The optical modules of this type are finding increasing application, such as mobile devices. Thus, there are intense demands for simplification and thinning down of the structure and for price reduction.